onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kentenko/Wil D. Magnus: OC idea
Say Hello to one of my OC's Wil D. Magnus: Also known as Wild Magnus, he is the captain of the Wild Pirates, a group of pirates who are known for their wild and unpredictable nature. Later he is given the name ‘Dread Wolf.’. In truth they are a kindly group who would rather help people than rob them preferring to only steal or hurt those who are in a position of power and abuse their lessors. Wil in particular is a strong believer in using his strength for good and is a intelligent individual. His physical appeance as follows. He has white hair that is long and spiked back reaching the bottom of the back of his neck. He also has two miniature dreadlocks near the front of his neck. He has big green-blue eyes, he has a very angular face and his mouth is set in a bland expression that can easily become fierce when angered. He also has tattoo markings on his face shaped liked claw gouges that are silvery in color and are metallic and glossy. 22 years old he stands at 5’8’’ and has a light muscular build, he typically wears a white cape made from the fur of his transformed state effectively making it a powerful cloak, he has consumed the Inu Inu no Mi Model: Fenrir a mythical beast devil fruit which turns him into a large wolf with powerful jaws, claws, and white blue fur. In this form his claws can cut through steel, his jaws bite through hull of ships, and his fur is thick enough to repel heat, cold even bullets. He is also capable of breathing breaths of ice or fire but only in his full beast form. In his hybrid form he stands at 6’5’’ and is much more muscular, he has a wolfs head and his teeth are capable of biting through swords, and armor. His hybrid form he has a werewolfish look to it his face however his more human looking compared to most hybrid zoans. He is typically a lax and calm individual who prefers to think things through though should he see corruption he becomes angered very easily and reckless when faced with a celestial dragon he won’t rest till they are dead. For abilities apart from his transformation powers he is also capable of creating shockwaves of slicing air by swinging his clawed hands with such speed it creates a shockwave that can slice through steel. While transformed he is noticeably more aggressive and headstrong when angered he becomes a total berserker and loses consciousness while his body will attack and destroy anything threatening him or his last target. His fur can be set on fire though if the flame is persistent and hot enough and his main weakness is against thunder attacks as his fur act’s like a lightning conductor. He has extreme amounts of stamina and pain tolerance due to growing up in a city where various clans fight each other for dominance over while the privileged watched the fights like a game show. Later on he gains the use of Haki able to sense life and harden his body and claws and hit logia eaters as well. His dream is to shatter the current world order and make it a place where everybody is on equal footing. To that end his current goal is to kill all the celestial dragons due to his past he has an endless hatred for them and will go to any lengths to kill one should he see them. Wil’s Origins: Wil D. Magnus was born in the west seas, and on an island called Total Conflict Island. Which was infamous for having fights on a daily basis due to the poor popluatoin and limited supplies. Wil was a simple boy who grew up in the slums and like the rest of the residents of Total Conflict Island he was subjected to a state of living where he had to fight tooth and nail for the supplies that the Celestial Dragons who ruled the island put out for their personal entertainment. However his hatred develops when his parents go to plead the Dragons for food and supplies for him only to be killed for ‘bringing up unreasonable demands’ he discovers that the next item they would put up would be a devil fruit, however he sneaks in, steals the fruit and heads home, he debates about eating the fruit but when his hunger took over he ate it despite it's horrid taste. The power however turns him into a hulking wolf as the power of Fenrir the Bringer of Raganok fills him. In a feral rage he single handedly destroys the island, and is able to destroy the Celestial Dragon’s home but was unable to kill them as they had gotten bored and left the island. When the feral rage ends he leaves his island which is now uninhabitable due to one half the island constantly raging in flames, and the other half forever frozen solid. For 8 years he spends his days going from island to island honing his powers, and fighting the strong to become even stronger. Over the years, he loses all sense of fear to the point that he doesn’t even fear defeat or death causing him to become truly fearless. One day while he is on an island he comes across marines who were acting as bodyguards to a rich noble who had taken Milly Glover, and forcing her to dance as a slave. Enraged by this he slaughters the marine’s and the noble setting Milly free thankful she vows to stay by his side forever. Wil, then get’s the idea of starting a pirate crew with the goal of killing the Celestial Dragons to free the world from their corrupt rule. I know this isn't much of a character but with time he will be Category:Blog posts